Transformers: Birth of Cybertron
Transformers: Birth of Cybertron is the first installment of Steven Vo's Transformers Saga. The story is about the beginning of Transformer-kind and the creation of Cybertron, borrowing inspiration from the original G1 TV series and the live-action films. Feel free to comment! Plot Part 1: In the Beginning No one knows how the universe began, and it is something that all life will never truly understand. Only those beyond galaxies, life, and death can know everything about every single thing that is present in our universe. However, there are such beings who create life in each of their own galaxies. In ours, the Guradians. The Guardians were responsible for creating all life in our galaxy, even humans. However, there is one kind they regret creating, the Creators. These Creators were absolutely jealous of the Guardians' power and they went far enough to even steal the Guardians' technologies that are able to create life, and destroy it. To prove that they are a more powerful race than the Guardians, they went even further by exterminating most life in the galaxy, with the exception of the Guardians. They wiped out many races and even most of life from Earth 65 million years ago. Powerless against them, the Guardians created their own robotic transforming weapons to fight against the Creators, the Thirteen Primes. Together with the Guardians, the Primes manages to defeat half of the Creators race and the Creators retreated far away from the Primes and the Guardians. As a reward, the Guardians gave the Primes their own robotic transforming civilization, their own planet to live in and the ability to feel emotion, otherwise their lives would be meaningless. In return, the Primes promised the Guardians that they'll protect the galaxy from all evil. From that day on, the Primes lived with a peaceful race they named the Transformers. Part 2: A Hero is Born The Transformers, also known as Cybertronians, were a peacful race and lived on Cybertron, a planet of no war, and no evil. The Primes lead the Cybertronians and successfully defeated many unspeakable beings attempted who commited many crimes that involved domination or attacks of any kind against any other race or the entire galaxy. After decades of peace in Cybertron with the now evolving population of Cybetron, the Primes decided they needed a group of Transformers that could one day take their place was the Primes are no more. They selected one of the first Transformers created to become the one who will lead a new group of Cybertronian heroes to protect the galaxy, Optimus. Optimus was the most loyal and respectful to the Primes and it was because of that they selected him. Optimus was then mentored as a Prime by one of the leader of the Primes, Primus, and and it wasn't long until Optimus was fully trained as the fourteenth Prime and became leader of the galaxy protection group we know as the Autobots. Transformers from across Cybertron volunteered to join the Autobots and were trained by Optimus and the other Primes. Optimus was now known as Optimus Prime and could never have dreamed. The only way it could have been better was to be with Ariel, another one of the first Transformers, who he has feelings for. However, he could never spend more time with her because of having to lead the Autobots into battle, despite her also being an Autobot. Nevertheless, Optimus and the Primes could never have thought that this would end up well, but it wasn't long until a danger like no other threatened their existance. Part 3: War It wasn't long until the Creators heard of the Transformers and the Autobots. During the rise of the Autobots, the Creators decided to make a weapon like no other to retalliate against the Primes. They used their technology to make a planet-sized machine, much like the Transformers, that could consume planets, with the exception of the Creators' home. The machine was named Unicron. Unicron managed to consume ten planets and finally caught the Autobots' attention. Optimus and the Primes finally took the Autobots into battle to fight against Unicron. Numerous Autobots and a few of the Primes were tragically consumed by Unicron, while the rest, including Optimus, Primus and Ariel. Unicron was almost defeated, as he prepared to consume Cybertron. Optimus, Ariel, Primus and some other remaining Autobots attempted to kill Unicron from the inside. It wasn't long until they finally found Unicron's weak spot, but they were worried they would get killed in the process of defeating Unicron. Optimus finally decided to sacrifice himself to save Cybetron and kill Unicron, while Primus lead the remaining Autobots to safety, but Ariel stayed behind in case the plan didn't work. It wasn't until Optimus triggered the self-destruct countdown when he finally admitted his feelings to Ariel. Before they could escape any further and discuss their relationship afterwards, Unicron finally self-destructed, and both Optimus and Ariel were severely damaged and broken. With only a smal portion of Cybetron gone, the Autobots and Transformers declared themselves victorious. However, the bodies of Optimus and Ariel were found dead, and they were taken to be stored at the Primes' base, in case there was any way to revive them. Cybertron was finally restored to normal and the lives of the Transformers were more peaceful than ever. The Autobots continued to fight evil, being lead by Primus. However, nothing could prepare them for what evil will be coming for them. Characters *The Thirteen Primes **Primus *Optimus Prime *Ariel *Unicron *The Creators *The Guardians Category:Transformers: The Cybertron Saga Category:Fan Fiction